


Forbidden

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Rough [4]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Collar, D/s relationship, Domination, Established Relationship, M/M, Submission, leash, spencer is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: It was a case that Spencer and Aaron were uniquely suited to play the bait.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Series: Rough [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/539281
Comments: 12
Kudos: 112





	Forbidden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngelTalion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelTalion/gifts).



> **Spoilers** : Up Through Season 7  
>  **Notes** : Be please aware that this is part of a series but reading it is not really needed to enjoy this smut.  
>  **Beta** : ScarsLikeVelvet  
> 

Spencer Reid knew that he wasn't playing a part, but it was so close to the him that he was with Aaron that Spencer didn't know what to do. He looked around the room that he was getting dressed in and sighed. They were hunting an UnSub, and it was up to Spencer to lure the man out. It hadn't taken long at all for Spencer to realize the kind of victim the man was looking for, but he didn't mention it until Prentiss brought it up. He hadn't wanted the team to think he was taking it personally. 

The town they were in had a lively nightlife for those in the BDSM community. Spencer had mainly stayed at the station house, working on the rather sizeable geographic profile between abduction sites and dumpsites as well as sightings of the various cars that were stolen and then torched to get the victims from point A to point B. 

Aaron was at the club helping get extra security set up for the undercover sting operation that they had going on to hopefully catch the UnSub. Spencer was ninety-five percent that the UnSub was going to strike that night at the club. The rotation of the clubs was correct, as well as the time and date. The team was going to be working around the room except for Anderson, who was going to stay in the surveillance van that was going to be parked a block over. He had been seen on the TV and the only one of the team that they hoped that the UnSub had seen. 

Spencer was wearing contacts, and his hair was up in a ponytail, drawing attention to his very naked neck, which was for Aaron's benefit. Spencer didn't like not having his collar on. He felt naked even though he was dressed. The door opened behind him, and he looked in the mirror to see that it was Prentiss. Prentiss was dressed to the nines and looked very much like she was a Domme. The hotel had been good to them when it came to this case. The string of murders was not good for business, so a lot of the businesses were willing to do what they could to get the killing stopped. 

"So, I have no clue why you needed these exact pants and this exact shirt, but the fact that you spent an hour on the computer picking out your clothes shocks me. You don't..." Prentiss cut herself off as she held out the bag. 

Spencer walked over to grab it and set it down before he started to take off the dress shirt that he was wearing. He was in one of his suits that pushed the bounds on what Aaron allowed him to wear on cases. Even with the collar of his dress shirts covering the collar most of the time, Spencer drew too much attention from everyone around them. Though it had happened a few times when some people flirted with him and let things slip that they didn't want to let out. Aaron didn't control his clothes all that much, but on cases, Spencer tried not to push the limits, but tonight was all about pushing boundaries. Spencer wanted the UnSub to chase after him and to do that he had to be the best. 

"Whoa!" Prentiss turned around, laughing. 

"It's not like you have not seen me naked."

"Yes, well. I'm a taken woman now, and you've been a taken man the whole time," Prentiss said. 

Spencer laughed and started to work on getting fully undressed. He had picked out his outfit very carefully and had made sure that it would have a singular effect on Aaron. That was the whole damned point of all of this was to make the men of the club pant after him but to allow only Aaron close enough to touch. It was the timeline of what had happened to the others. The UnSub would zero in on them and never been allowed close. The UnSub would wait until the Dom was leaving with his catch of the night before attacking and taking the Submissive from him. 

"Is Morgan ready?"

"Yes, and I have him piped into a feed from Anderson, who will help him with his way of acting. Rossi is going to be fine as he's chosen to play the part of a very picky Dom who wants the Subs to come to him. I'll work the room and let no one catch me." 

"And I'll play the fuck toy." Spencer gave Prentiss a grin even though she couldn't see it. 

"At least you know exactly how to be his fuck toy," Prentiss said. 

"He didn't allow me to be anything else."

"Really?" Prentiss asked. She turned around and locked her eyes with Spencer's in the mirror.

"You know when this started. I was a solid adult, but when it came to sex things, I was very much a blank slate, and I became what he wanted. He molded me from unmarked clay into the perfect lover for him. I am glad for it. We have our bumps as evident by the last while, but I like it. I like knowing that I'm perfect for him. It makes me feel safe. I've not had a lot of feeling safe in my life. I think it's part of why I latched onto him when he broached the subject with me."

"I still find it weird that you and Haley were friends."

"Who told you that?" Spencer slipped his shirt on over his head and pulled it down. He made sure that his hair was still good before he turned around to look at Prentiss without the aide of the mirror. 

"Jessica. I asked her about her side of it all. She told me that Haley used to do little meetings with you to make sure you were fine with everything and to reassure you that she was fine with it all. I can't ever see myself sharing a lover like that, but I can see it. Jessica said that anything like that would have broke Haley."

"Yes, it was very strange, and there are times that I miss Haley a great deal. I would have loved to have had her to talk to during the whole affair where Aaron and JJ had faked your death." Spencer held up a hand when Prentiss started to open her mouth. She shut it. "I'm not blaming you. I never did. I don't even fault what they did. It's how they did it, it's choosing duty over your family when it meant that pain was the only end. Aaron and I have talked it to death and JJ, and I have talked a little around it all." 

"Still, I hate the issues that cropped up from it. If it wasn't for Jessica and the relationship that has spawned from it, I don't think that I would be staying around. There is a tenseness among this all with the team, and I know that with time, it will go away, but-" Prentiss shrugged.

"You don't have the ability to stick it. You run from trouble, like with Interpol. After that whole thing went down, you didn't want to be around those that had seen you doing what you had to do to survive with Doyle. That might have been Morgan's issue, but it was never mine. I know what it's like to do things to get along and fake it until you make it." 

"So, this is going to drive Hotch crazy?" Prentiss said as she looked Spencer up and down. 

Spencer turned to look himself in the mirror. He smiled as he took in the deep black jeans that looked fantastic on him. There was evidence of the muscles that were getting more and more defined since he had started to run with Aaron a few times a week. It was good to do something like that with his lover. He was finding that doing it with someone was better than doing it alone. He also liked it because he really liked watching Aaron's ass in the tight running shorts that he wore. Though he didn't get to run behind Aaron all that much because Aaron liked to see him run as well. The shower afterward was really lovely as well. 

A knock at the door told Spencer that they were ready for him and Prentiss. There was a very nice car waiting for them down in the valet area of the hotel. It was the only reason why someone would be knocking. 

"This outfit is made to make Aaron be a positive bear when it comes to me. His eyes won't get very far from me at all. He's not going to allow anyone to touch me."

"That's going to piss off the UnSub," Prentiss said. She opened the door to allow Spencer to walk out first. While Spencer was the Submissive and Prentiss the Domme, they were not a couple. Just a pair of friends. Two friends who liked their own sex and not the other at all. It wasn't hard for Spencer as he hadn't looked at a woman pretty much since Aaron had been divorced from Haley, and Prentiss was well settled into her mostly Lesbian life. She liked the look of men, she had admitted to Spencer, but after the fake relationship with Doyle, she hadn't wanted a relationship with any male except for her cat Sergio. 

"I hope that it does." Spencer pushed away from the thoughts of UnSubs and being anything other than what he was playing to be. Aaron trusted that he could slip into the role that he needed to be. He had done it enough with there role play fantasies that they had been doing for a while. It wasn't going to be hard to slip into that kind of headspace for a while. 

Spencer ignored everyone around him as they walked through the hotel lobby. While the team was officially staying in another hotel, Spencer and Prentiss were sharing a suite at this one. If the UnSub waited to attack Spencer and Aaron as they were parking Aaron's car, the team would converge back at the new hotel to make sure that it didn't happen. 

The car that was waiting for them made Spencer laugh. It was a royal blue sleek sports car. Spencer took the keys and waited for the valet to open the door. Spencer gave the man a grin and pressed a kiss to his cheek before he slipped into the seat. The valet was blushing as Spencer started the car. It was wonderful. It purred like any good car would. Spencer wondered what they had to do to convince the rental agency to give them a car like this. Rossi was the one that had gone to make that happen. 

Prentiss got into the passenger seat and smiled at Spencer before nodding. Spencer shot out of the valet area, revving the engine to draw attention. Spencer and Prentiss had spent the afternoon shopping in the local strip that was friendly to everyone and had become a haven for the LGBTQ+ community in the area. If the UnSub had seen them, he would not be shocked by Spencer's display as he drove out of the hotel parking lot. Morgan was in a retrofitted Hummer that was on loan from the local FBI office that they used for version operations that their standard black SUVs would not be good for. 

The drive to the club was quick. It was one of the nicer of the clubs in the area and had been hit once before the second murder. After the first had been hit a second time, the team had only been called in after the fourth murder. It was then that the four had been linked back to each other. The team had been in town, and a fifth had not occurred yet, and tonight they hoped to stop it. Spencer parked in the VIP parking lot that didn't have a valet but had guards watching the cars. A valet would get their car for them when they left, but only after they both blew below a certain number on the breathalyzer. It was a local deterrent from driving drunk that had been implemented in the past six months. It had done a lot to stop drunk driving from the clubs. 

"Ready?" Spencer asked as he got out of the car. He shut the door and locked it before walking over to the booth where the guard sat. The man took the keys and hung them in the locked box that was the top of the booth that put keys in spots matching parking spot numbers. The guard nodded at him, knowing exactly who he was. The staff they had been able to vet knew who they were, the other did not. Spencer held out his hand, and Prentiss slipped hers into his and let himself be tucked in close like a lover would or two friends who were very free with affection. 

Aaron and Morgan should already be inside of the club that had opened an hour before. Rossi was set to arrive in about twenty minutes. Spencer and Prentiss were waved into the club through the VIP line, and they heard the yelling from others who had been waiting. It was a fetish night. 

Spencer went right to the bar and ordered a bottle of water for himself as well as one for Prentiss and two cocktails. The bartender nodded and went to make the drinks. Prentiss was already slinking out onto the floor. Spencer drank his water as it was set down and then downed his shot of Jack and Coke, that had no Jack in it. He set both back down on the bar for the bartender to take care of and grabbed Prentiss's drink. Hers had a little alcohol in it as there was no way to fake the look of her drink without some in it. She downed the drink and then the water. 

Looking around, Spencer found a few men looking at him, and he found Aaron sitting in a booth at the far side of the room. He gave Aaron a beguiling smile before he turned his back to him as the music shifted from something fast with a hard beat to something that was still fast but had a seductive rhythm. Spencer closed his eyes and got lost in it. Reminding himself that he was doing this just for Aaron. Aaron liked to watch him dance when the mood struck him. Usually, Aaron didn't last long before he joined Spencer and would hold his body where Aaron wanted it or moved it the way that he wanted it. This was going to be a solo show for a little while with Spencer ignoring everyone before slipping away to cool down. 

Spencer lost track of time and only stopped dancing when the fifth song ended. It was time to relax for a little bit. Spencer motioned toward the bar, and Prentiss nodded her head. It was now going to be just Spencer until suitors started to line up at the door as it were. Spencer drank another bottle of water but went to the bathroom before ordering his second drink. He planned it to have some alcohol in it. There was a lurid purple drink that a few people were drinking that he just had to try. 

"You look good enough to eat," Morgan said as he slipped to get beside Spencer at the bar. His hand landed on Spencer's hip that was closest to the bar and slipped the earwig into Spencer's pocket so he could get in on the team chatter. With his hair up, they had to get him a slimmer model that was less likely to be seen, and it had taken a while for Garcia to track down one in the area and then get it linked with their network. Morgan raised his hand off of Spencer's hip. Spencer laid his hand over the same spot getting the earwig out while making it look like he was flirting with Morgan. 

"Thanks," Spencer said. He looked Morgan up and down, lingering on his groin. He saw the blush start on Morgan's face, Spencer leaned in close. "Don't worry. You are not my type."

"Yeah?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah, I like my men a little more...rough." 

Morgan laughed and backed away. The whole of the team heard the words he said. It was only their team, though, as the locals weren't that gung ho to listen to the chatter. Aaron and Rossi could switch between channels, though, to make sure that everyone was covered. Spencer figured that it would be Rossi doing most of that. 

"Spencer to your left. Take a drink of your Slut for Purple and scan the room. Look at him." Aaron's tone had Spencer hardening in his pants. He waited for his drink to be set down in front of him, and he took it up immediately. He did as Aaron told him to do, which he knew was on purpose. He wasn't jealous, but submitting, doing what Aaron wanted, was going to help him. He found the man that Aaron wanted him to look at. The man was good looking. He could see men and women fawning after him, but there was something about him that put Spencer off. "Go talk to him."

"Yes, Sir," Spencer said under his breath enough to where the mic in the earwig should pick it up. 

Spencer made his way over to where the man was drinking alone. He had a glass of scotch in front of him that he was sipping at and making a small face with each sip. Spencer waved for the bartender to get the man another as well as one for him. Spencer settled his drink down at his elbow and looked the man in the face. The two tumblers were set down, and Spencer picked his up. He made a cheers motion and then downed the scotch in one swallow. He leaned in when he was done and brushed his lips on the man's ear. 

"That's the best way to drink it. You'll turn people off with the little frown you are making with each sip." Spencer let the man touch his hip, holding him right where he was for the moment. 

"Maybe I do it to draw in people like you." The man let Spencer go, and he took a fresh sip of his glass to finish it off before picking up the second and downing it as Spencer had. 

"No, you want to seem stronger than you are. What you are going to do is get someone in your bed that you won't know what to do with. Stick to letting yourself get caught," Spencer said. He gave the man a wicked grin before he left. He moved to a wall to watch the crowd as they danced, seeing who was going to come up to him. 

"You wore the exact kind of thing that I told you that you were not allowed to wear on cases, Spencer," Aaron said. 

"I spent an hour finding this outfit for you, Aaron. I wanted to look my best when you caught me tonight." Spencer grinned into his drink as he tipped up the last of it, swallowing more than he needed to finish it off. Spencer could feel Aaron's eyes on him, and he couldn't wait until Aaron started to stalk him like prey. He knew that the team was going to have more questions than Spencer would probably want to answer about all of this, but this would be the first time that they had seen this side of Spencer and Aaron since the whole issue with the collar had come up after they had recused Morgan's cousin. 

"You are doing this to be a tease to me, and I'm going to pay you back for it." 

"Really?" Spencer asked. He knew that he sounded breathless and that the team would probably not be able to look him in the face in the morning, but Spencer didn't care. 

"I think I'm going to make it so that you can't sit still tomorrow when we wrap this up. You are going to squirm every single time you sit down, and I'm going to enjoy it. Giving it to you and watching after." Aaron paused to take a drink of his water. Spencer watched him out of the corner of his eye. Aaron set it back down and looked at Spencer. "Go dance."

"Yes, Sir." Spencer passed off his drink cup to a passing waitress, and he moved back into the crowd, where Aaron could keep an eye on him the entire time. The music changed back to a fast but seductive pace for the beat, and Spencer let himself get lost in it. He allowed himself to imagine Aaron's hands on his hips, holding him and moving him. He felt Aaron's cock rubbing against his ass. He was aroused, and he knew it, and so would anyone who got close to him. 

Man after man tried to get close enough to dance with Spencer instead of dancing near him. Spencer ignored each one of them. He assessed each one and found each one wanting. Three of them struck him as someone to keep an eye on. He made sure that Morgan knew which of the men it was, and he let himself go back into the songs. 

If the shirt Spencer was wearing wasn't already skin-tight, it would have been stuck to him because he was sweating from dancing. He would never have been able to last as long as he did if he hadn't been running with Aaron and using the equipment that Aaron had finally got the way that he wanted in the gym. Aaron used it a lot more, keeping his body in near SWAT form. Spencer had no complaints about that. He loved watching Aaron working out and would sit and watch him for a while, though that usually ended in sex. Spencer loved a sweaty Aaron fucking him hard and fast on the mats in the gym with Spencer on his back, taking the fast and hard thrusts from his lover. 

Spencer felt hands on him, and it took a few seconds for him to realize that Aaron was finally making his move. Spencer started to turn around to face his lover, but Aaron's hands on his hips stopped him. He was kept right where Aaron wanted him, which was with Spencer swaying his hips in time to the music right across Aaron's cock. He wasn't hard yet, but Spencer knew that he would allow it to happen. Aaron pulled him back just a little more. 

"You feel good pressed against me," Aaron said into Spencer's ear, loud enough that it carried to some of the people around them and could be heard over the music.

"Bogey stopped moving toward Reid. He was the first that had been marked as possible," Morgan said. 

The song changed to a slow one, to allow for the dancers to cool down but still move around. Aaron let Spencer turn around, and he laid his hand on Spencer's lower back. It kept Spencer pressed to him and rubbed their cocks together. 

"I'm going to take a kiss now," Aaron said before he gave Spencer just enough time to shake his head no if he didn't want it. Aaron's other hand moved up Spencer's neck brushing right where the collar usually sat before he kept on moving it up. Spencer felt the tug, and then his hair was falling down his head to rest on his neck. Aaron's hand tangled into the back of it with a groan from the older man. Spencer bucked up into Aaron's pressing their groins together even more before going pliant to where only Aaron's hands were holding him up. 

Spencer lost track of everything as Aaron kissed him there on the dance floor. Spencer draped his arms over Aaron's shoulders, holding him close and helping to keep them pressed as close as they both wanted. It was clothed sex, what they were doing. Spencer knew that the team knew exactly what they were doing. It should piss off the UnSub if the UnSub had been one of the ones to try and approach Spencer, and if not, they had plans to have Aaron step away to give the UnSub one last chance in a little while. 

"If only we were in bed naked with you writhing on my cock like this," Aaron said before he nipped at Spencer's neck. He kissed up it before letting go of Spencer's back to raise his hand to tip Spencer's chin to where Aaron could kiss him. When Aaron was sure that he had Spencer pulled into the mood to kiss him, he let go of his chin and his hair at the same time before grabbing his hips. Aaron's fingers dug into the skin, holding Spencer in place so that he could rub his cock on Spencer. It was fully hard, and it made Spencer ache. He tried to get away from Aaron a little to breathe, but Aaron kept on kissing him, fucking his mouth with his tongue. 

The song that was playing changed, and only then did Aaron break the kiss, but he didn't let Spencer get too far. He gripped Spencer's elbow and directed him toward the bar. Spencer was tucked into the bar just a moment later with Aaron at his back. 

"Stay," Aaron whispered into Spencer's ear before he stepped back. 

Spencer turned to watch as Aaron made his way to the bathroom. Spencer signaled for a bottle of water and waited for it to arrive. A man slipped up beside him. 

"Dance?" the man asked. 

"I'm sorry. I'm a little occupied at the moment," Spencer said, looking at where he was waiting for Aaron to come back out. 

"He's a brute." 

"He's done nothing that I haven't wanted," Spencer said. 

"Is that what you want? Someone who doesn't even ask before taking?"

"He asks, but he also understands the people he's approaching and knows what is allowed just by my reactions to what he does." 

The song changed, and then Aaron was slipping up behind Spencer, laying a possessive hand on Spencer's hip and pulling him back into him. Aaron's cock rubbed wonderfully on Spencer's ass. Spencer couldn't help grinding down into it. 

"He'll let you know if he wants your attention at any point tonight." 

"Whore," the man said under his breath as he walked away. 

"That's not him," Prentiss said. 

"No," Rossi agreed. 

Spencer agreed as well because the man they were chasing was doing good to kill the men he went after, he wouldn't confront like that. 

"One Slut for Purple, please," Spencer ordered. 

"No, he wants a bottle of water and a shot of whiskey," Aaron said. His free hand wrapped around Spencer's body and pressed a finger into Spencer's ear. "A scotch for me." Aaron laid down the money that was needed for the drinks and buried his face down into Spencer's neck. His teeth closed over the bite mark that was there, and it made Spencer moan loud enough that a few people glanced at him. 

Spencer could see them in the mirror behind the bar that helped to deflect the light away from the bar and out into the dancing area. It did well as well as giving the people at the bar the chance to see what was going on around them. 

"Let's go back to a little more private area," Aaron said. 

"Yes," Spencer said, sounding like he could barely speak. 

Aaron tugged him along to the booth that he had been sitting at. It had a large area that had no table, and Spencer wasn't shocked when Aaron pulled him there. Sitting Spencer on his lap. Spencer draped his legs on either side of Aaron's knees, splaying himself like the other men who had been killed had done according to footage inside of the clubs. There was a particular way that Spencer needed to act, and it was like a man who would allow anyone who was Alpha enough to fuck him. Aaron was proving to be that, and Spencer had no issue acting like a panting creature in heat. 

Spencer draped himself along Aaron's body, molding himself to him. Aaron's hand on his hip was rubbing Spencer on him in a way that left nothing to the imagination of what Aaron was doing. As long as no skin was shown, the club had a hands-off policy on things like what they were doing. 

One of the other men who freaked Spencer out took a seat close to where they were, one of the high tables that had chairs welded to the floor. Spencer didn't even look at him fully, just watched out of the corner of his eye.

"I saw you, you know?" Aaron said as he tipped Spencer's head to the side to make a mark just above Spencer's neckline of his shirt. "At the hotel. Strutting around like a peacock. Showing off your perfect ass that just wants a cock buried between its cheeks. You look like you want a rough ride and then to be ridden again after that."

"Fuck, yes," Spencer breathed. 

"Could I get you to come in your pants right here right now without even touching your cock anymore?" Aaron asked. 

Spencer let his head drop back to where he wasn't able to see anything but the room's ceiling. Aaron kept on rocking his hips into Spencer's ass. 

"Make your pants wet so that every single person in here knows how you like to be treated? Told what to do every single second. Fuck my cock with your ass without it being in your ass." Aaron stopped moving and made Spencer be the one to move now. 

The fact that they were in public and that Aaron was putting on a show for not only the people around them but for Spencer had Spencer coming without his cock being touched several minutes later. It was Aaron's words that made Spencer slump down and grind down into Aaron. Spencer knew that Aaron had not come even though he stilled Spencer's hips on him after Spencer was finished coming. 

"So perfect," Aaron whispered against Spencer's ear that had the earwig. "I'm going to go get you another drink."

"Please," Spencer said. He forced his arms to allow him to push up so that Aaron could slip out from in between Spencer and the booth. Aaron turned as soon as he was up and looked down at Spencer before putting him in the booth the exact way that he wanted him. Spencer didn't do much but smile at the man as he walked up to the bar. Spencer did sit upright when the way that Aaron had put him had him slipping down the cushion on the booth. Spencer knew that Aaron wouldn't be upset with him for doing something like that when it was stopping him from hurting himself. 

Spencer looked around the club to see that a man was staring at him, and there was a look on his face that Spencer had only ever seen on Aaron. It was a hunger. It was a hunger for Spencer. It said that the man wanted Spencer but not just because Spencer was hot but because he was good. He was someone who would do what the man wanted. Aaron had that look for Spencer on the days that he just needed someone who was doing to do every little thing that Aaron needed to settle that urge inside of him. To help settle him. Spencer was ninety-nine percent sure that it was their UnSub. 

"Hall to the bathroom left side of the mouth, pale shirt," Spencer said as he tipped his head down, making a show of stretching his neck. 

"Got him," Morgan said. 

"Have Garcia figure out what he does and who he is. I'm pretty sure it's him given the way he's looking at me." Spencer let his head go back as Aaron was walking toward him. Aaron had a Slut for Purple in his hand, as well as what looked like a Shirley Temple in his other hand. Spencer took his drink and took a sip to find that the taste of alcohol was not there at all. He hummed in pleasure. 

Aaron sat back down, and Spencer crawled into his lap and settled across his legs with his side pressed into Aaron's chest. Spencer glanced around the room as he sipped at his drink and found that the man was still staring at him, and he was doing it in such a way that Spencer was pretty sure that he did not see Aaron at all. 

"He's very focused on you," Aaron said into Spencer's ear before nipping at his neck like he was saying something much different in Spencer's ear. 

"He really is."

"I think it's for you guys to make your exit," Rossi said. 

Spencer looked around to see where Rossi. The man was still on the far side of the bar, his eyes moving around the room a lot. Rossi nodded toward the door when he saw Spencer looking at him, and Spencer knew it was a reassurance that they needed to leave. 

"I think I need to be in you," Aaron said. 

"Yes, please, Sir," Spencer said. He moved when Aaron pushed at his hip a little bit, slipping off of Aaron's lap. He waited there in place until Aaron stood up and wrapped a hand around the back of Spencer's neck, in the exact same place that the collar usually rested. Spencer ached for it to be back on him, for the security that it gave him. The ring that was gone from his finger and from Aaron's was no significant loss. Spencer barely noticed it except for when he picked up drink glasses, and there was no chink of the metal on glass. The ring was a good show for other people that Spencer was taken, but it was the collar that told Spencer he was taken. 

"Do you have eyes on him?" Prentiss asked.

Spencer looked to where the man had been and found that he was gone. He cursed a little and looked around the room. 

"No," Anderson said. 

"Get eyes on him. Anderson rewind the tapes. Morgan, meet me with my gun at the door as we leave." 

The drop off of the gun was simple, and Spencer wasn't shocked when Aaron untucked his shirt, and there was a back holster there. Spencer used Morgan's cover to slip the gun there and then tucked Aaron's shirt in around the weapon again. Aaron didn't go through the metal detector but around it. The security just nodded their heads. Spencer knew that Aaron also had his backup on his ankle. It was why Aaron had been inside of the club before anyone else had arrived. 

"Okay, he went out a side door and got on a bus. I have Garcia tracking him as best she can. My partner here, though, found him in the tapes on when he arrived. He followed Reid into the club and is one of the VIPs based on the card he flashed at security at the door."

"Okay, track him and stay there, Anderson. Make sure that we didn't miss anyone else leaving that was focused on Spencer." Aaron pulled Spencer forward as he wrapped his hand around his neck again. It seemed that the UnSub was going to wait to try and attack Aaron and Spencer. 

Spencer walked toward his rental car, and Aaron held out his hand for the keys from the guard who was watching the cars. The guard made a show of making them both blow. Neither of them blew anywhere near high enough that they were even going to be considered driving tipsy. Aaron opened the door for Spencer, who slipped into the passenger seat. Neither of them slipped in the act of what they were doing, just to be safe. 

Aaron drove right to the valet lot and handed off the keys to a valet who had just finished parking a car, the one who was in on what they were doing. The man nodded his head and then rolled it toward a side door that they could use to get inside. Aaron wrapped his hand around Spencer's neck again, and they started to walk toward the door. Aaron stopped them and pushed Spencer into the wall just outside the door, he grabbed Spencer's thighs and picked up Spencer to wrap his legs around his waist before he started to kiss him. Spencer had his arms around Aaron's neck, holding him close and not allowing Aaron to move him at all. 

For a few seconds, Spencer forgot what they were there for. He lost himself in the kiss and imagined that they were at home, and Aaron was going to fuck him in just a few moments. Aaron wasn't going to, and Spencer knew that he needed to pull his head back into the game as it were. He tapped at Aaron's neck, and Aaron let go of his thighs, and they both pulled out of the kiss to make the next move. 

Spencer heard the snap of a twig or something like it and looked around Aaron to see the man from the club there. He had a baseball bat in his hand, and he looked crazed.

"You can't just take everything!" the man yelled before he lunged at Aaron with the bat. 

Spencer was the first to react, he darted around Aaron to get out of the way of the blow but also to the side, and he kicked at the UnSub's knee with enough force that when the crack sounded, there was the sound of the team reacting. The UnSub screamed as he went down. Aaron chuckled a little as the bat rolled out of the man's hands and clattered to the ground.

"Freeze!" Morgan yelled out. He was there with a gun in hand. Spencer kicked the bat out of the way to where the UnSub couldn't get a hold of it and make any wild swings.

"Hotch," Spencer said as he saw the bat roll into a beam of light, and the blood spatters along the bat could be seen. One of the uniformed officers with Morgan started to grab the bat. "Don't."

The officer stopped and then saw the blood on the bat because he recoiled. 

"You fucking tease!" the UnSub yelled as he tried to get up, but Morgan was there to push him back down to the ground before he started to cuff him. The UnSub began to spit vehemence at Spencer and then again at Aaron. It was quite entertaining that he felt that way about Submissives but seemed to crave them. Spencer knew that there were those who never were able to accept who and what they are and a small part of them became the men and women that they chased when they broke the law.

"You two, okay?" Prentiss asked.

"Yes." Aaron and Spencer said at the same time. Spencer smiled at Aaron with a little blush on his cheeks. That arousal that had lived inside of Spencer even after Aaron made him come in the club was gone, replaced by the fire that catching an UnSub put into him. Aaron was business himself as well. Into the Hotch persona as much as he always was on cases now that he didn't have to be Aaron the Dom anymore. 

It took an hour to break him, with Aaron being the one to talk to him. He admitted to it all without ever asking for a lawyer to be present. Spencer watched, especially when the UnSub begged for Spencer to be brought in. The UnSub gave up everything without Aaron promising him a thing. 

The case was closed except for the trial and whatnot. There was little chance that the team would be called back. They had a confession that was given without issue, and the UnSub had been in the process of attacking them, then Spencer had dropped him. It was the only point that the team thought that might have an issue, but breaking the UnSub's knee had been self-defense. He had been coming at them with a baseball bat that was covered in blood. There was no way that anyone who believed in justice would think that Spencer had attacked him without just cause. 

"Okay, BAU, let's get some breakfast and then catch some sleep. The jet will come back for us tomorrow morning." Aaron was standing at the doorway from the room they had taken over to work the case. The locals had already given them their thanks and handshakes. Spencer had received just as many as the rest of the team. There were a few assholes there, but even they were not as assholey as they had been when the plan had been developed. The only thing that they knew was that Spencer labeled himself Submissive, and Aaron knew enough about being a Dom to pull this off, and it was why they were the ones chosen to do it. 

The team packed up what they were taking with them and finished just as the sun rose over the horizon. There was a single place that was open at that time of the morning, and it seemed like it was a good enough place to eat. The early morning risers who worked the first shifts of the day were leaving the restaurant as they arrived. 

Spencer was half asleep, pressed to Aaron in the booth that they took over that had just enough room for them. Spencer drank the herbal tea that Aaron made for him and ate the food that was put in front of him, but he didn't think about much at all. He did everything by rote because he was tired. He wasn't even sure when the team finished eating, and they all left. He followed Aaron's light commands on getting up and then when the car ride was over, following him into the elevator. Spencer didn't care about getting naked. He had cleaned up after getting to the station with the UnSub but had kept his clothes on. He dropped onto the bed and looked at Aaron. 

"Sleep, Spencer," Aaron said as he stepped up to Spencer to help him get his boots off. The boots were very nice, and Anderson had been the one to find them so that Spencer had something better than his Converse to protect his feet. 

"Sleep with me," Spencer begged as he worked his own shirt off of his body. He tossed it over toward where a bag was. He saw that they were in the upscale hotel room, not the one where the rest of the team was. "Why are we here?"

"Because the team is not here."

"What?" Spencer wasn't sure that Aaron was speaking English at all. He sighed and dropped down onto the bed. Aaron started to work his pants off of him. Spencer was there naked in the bed, and he didn't feel like he could even get hard to show Aaron how much he wanted sex. 

"Sleep," Aaron said as he grabbed a blanket and tossed it over Spencer. 

Spencer rolled to the side and grabbed a pillow to lay against. He heard Aaron moving around, and then the lights were being turned off. A moment later, Aaron was sliding under the blanket with Spencer, but he didn't just lay there. He raised up Spencer's head, and then there was soft leather wrapping around Spencer's neck. He heard the soft chink of the buckle closing, and Spencer felt himself slip off to sleep with everything back the way it should be.

* * *

Spencer found that he was warm as he tried to roll over. He stretched as he woke up, feeling Aaron at his back. Spencer turned his head down into the bed and smelled that they weren't in their bed. It was not their laundry soap smell, and it wasn't their bed as it didn't feel right. The evening before came back to him slowly, and Spencer tried not to sound too upset at the fact that they weren't at home and couldn't indulge in morning sex. 

"Good afternoon," Aaron murmured against Spencer's skin, dipping his face down into Spencer's neck before kissing there. 

"Good afternoon." Spencer tried not to move, he didn't want to work up Aaron any more than he had to. The rest of the team would be waking up from a few hours of sleep before they would want to do something to look around the place that they were. With the jet coming the next day, they would have enough time to do a few things and then came back and get more sleep to catch up on the night that they had spent without sleep. 

"I need to pay you back for wearing that blue shirt and those tight black jeans. With no underwear, while we are working. I told you never to do that." 

"I wanted to make sure you couldn't keep your eyes away from me." Spencer didn't even try and roll over to look at him. He knew that Aaron would never allow him to roll over like that. 

"I should spank you for it." 

"I deserve it. I did willfully disobey you." Spencer felt the grin on his lips as Aaron's hand closed over his hip. Spencer noticed that Aaron was naked. 

"You did. I wanted you on your knees last night. I wanted to have you suck me off after I rubbed my cock on you until you came. You were so perfect for me. I was so proud of you last night. You worked the case without a hitch but also was just fucking perfect for me. I want to reward you is bigger than the want to punish you. So I guess I will have to do both." Aaron moved, pushing Spencer down into the bed on his front. "You are not to move. If you move at all, I will not fuck you today. I will cage your cock and make you suck me off every time that I get hard until we leave. I will leave that cage on you until we get home where I was put you on your knees with your hands behind your back, and I will masturbate in front of you. Will you obey me?"

"Yes." Spencer didn't move, other than to breathe. He knew that no matter what Aaron said, a movement to breathe was never considered movement, Especially when he was like this. 

"Good. Open." 

Spencer opened his mouth, and the gag slipped into it. It wasn't their regular gag, the fabric was rougher but not rough enough rub Spencer's mouth raw. The knot was also slightly bigger, holding his jaw open and muffling any sounds he made more. 

"You make whatever noise you want, Spencer. There is no one on the other side of us. I bought that room out for the day and night, just to be safe. Hands up." 

Spencer moved his hands to where they were above his head. He wasn't sure where Aaron wanted them, but he would move them to where he wanted them. Spencer felt Aaron move up to where he could slip off of the bed. A cold draft came over him as Aaron took the blanket off of him. Aaron walked around to Spencer's left side and grabbed his wrist to wrap a cuff around it. Spencer didn't look. Aaron had laid his head down, face into the bed, when he had finished with the gag so Spencer couldn't see. The hand was drawn up to the head of the bed and hooked into the post there. Next, Aaron walked around and did the same to the other. Spencer wasn't shocked when he was pulled down the bed by his ankles to where his arms were stretched to the limit. His legs were spread, and each hooked to the other end of the posts. Spencer inhaled deeply as he felt Aaron's hands moving up his calves and then thighs. 

"You look good like this, all spread out for me. Ready for me to fuck you hard and fast the way that I want. Ready for me to do anything that I want to you." Aaron shuffled up between Spencer's legs, spreading them just a little more to shove his knees at Spencer's thighs. Aaron gripped Spencer's ass cheeks, rubbing them and then spreading them to rub his thumbs over Spencer's hole. 

Spencer moaned into the gag at the feel of Aaron's hands on him. 

"You like that, huh? The feel of my digits on your hole. I should just fuck you like that. That would be a punishment, wouldn't it? Not giving you what you want?" 

The first crack of Aaron's hand on his ass was a shock. Spencer cried out into the gag in surprise. Not moving was the hardest thing for Spencer. He wanted to push up as much as his body could to meet every single smack of hand on his ass. He wanted to push his cock down into the bed. 

Spencer's ass was burning when Aaron moved to straddle Spencer's ass, his cock pressing in between his cheeks. Aaron braced his hands on the bed on either side of Spencer's shoulders and leaned down. Spencer could feel his breath over the skin at his shoulders. 

"Do you want more? Nod for yes. Shake for no."

Spencer nodded his head. Aaron pressed a kiss between Spencer's shoulder blades, and then he got off the bed all the way. Spencer had to listen to hear him move around. There was the zip of a bag and then rustling. Spencer knew that Aaron carried a few things with him, most were harmless but were enough that he could use them to calm Spencer down if he needed it. Or times like now where it was both of them needing it. 

The tip of something dragged over Spencer's back, and then something else did right after it. Tresses from a flogger. Spencer did not even tense at all. He felt the tresses on his skin again, and then the first strike came after that. It stung horribly, but it made his blood rush, and his mind quiet just that little bit. The pain was exquisite, and he loved it. 

Aaron's next strike was more painful but no less enjoyable. Spencer felt his body giving in to the pain and just settling with every single new lash of the flogger on his body. With every spike of pain, his mind cleared and his cock either jerked or he felt his cock leak just a little. Aaron lashed it over his thighs only a few times, it was his back the rest of the time. Spencer didn't even try and keep track of how many times he was lashed with the flogger until he felt it on his ass. Nine times it was taken over his ass, flaming the skin there again. 

The tenth, Spencer hissed, even with the gag in his mouth, and he had to clamp down on his muscles because he nearly came just from the pain. There was the thud of the flogger hitting the floor, and then Aaron was crawling onto the bed. Spencer felt the fingers spreading his cheeks and then two pushing inside of him. They were slick. Spencer wasn't sure if Aaron had a packet or had just twisted the lid off and poured. Spencer felt the finger leave him, and then there was Aaron shoving into him. His cock felt slicker than it usually did, which meant that Aaron hadn't been careful at all about applying the lube to his fingers. That made Spencer feel a little bit of pride. 

That thought made Spencer's blood sing even more. That Aaron had lost that much control over himself that he had taken Spencer so roughly, so quickly. Spencer clenched his hands even though it was movement. He felt fingers on his cheeks, holding him open even more, allowing Aaron inside of him just that much more. Giving him a better angle of penetration. 

Spencer wasn't sure what sounds were making it free of his mouth, but he didn't really care. What was making it free obviously was making Aaron crazy. When Aaron was done watching his cock slide in and out of Spencer's hole, he braced his hands on the bed to get a better thrust going. Spencer's body barely moved, making sure that Aaron got what he wanted. 

"I could live my life happy just fucking you." Aaron's mouth was right there at the back of Spencer's head. "I'll never tire of fucking you. Whether it's fast, slow, hard, gentle. Whether it's the sweetest lovemaking that we can do or the dirtiest fucking. I want it."

Spencer almost nodded his head. He almost fucked up. Aaron kept up the fucking, slamming his hips into Spencer's ass as hard as he could. Spencer could feel every single thrust, and it wasn't just the cock inside of him that he felt. It was the sting of the flesh on flesh where Spencer's flesh had sensitized to it all from the spanking and then the flogging. 

"Come," Aaron said as he slammed his hips into Spencer's ass, coming inside of him. Spencer came without a thought, his body giving in to what Aaron demanded, his mind letting it happen. He floated there, feeling himself let go and give into subspace. He didn't do nearly as deep as he did, though. He went just a little under to where he still felt and heard everything, but it was slowed. 

Aaron kissed up Spencer's arm before he unhooked the cuff that was there. He kissed up the other arm and repeated unhooking the other. The back of Spencer's head was kissed next, and it let Spencer feel how soaked his skin was, how covered in sweat he was from it all. The next kiss was on the back of his neck and then with more frequency as it seemed that Aaron kissed every knob of his spine. Down the leg that was on the same side as the first arm and Aaron released the first leg, then it was back up to Spencer's ass cheek and down the other. 

"So perfect for me." 

Spencer didn't move; he couldn't move; he didn't understand how he was being perfect for Aaron. Even if he wanted to move, he couldn't. Aaron laid down beside Spencer, moving his arm and leg inward so that Aaron could cuddle into him. His hand moved up and down Spencer's spine. 

Time lost meaning as Aaron laid there beside Spencer and touched him. Spencer felt the world coming back slowly like he was waking up. When it seemed that Aaron knew he was awake enough, Aaron reached over and untied the gag, turning Spencer's face enough to where he could kiss him on the lips. 

"Ready to shower?" Aaron asked.

"Yes, please." Spencer huffed a little as he was rolled onto his back. He moaned a little as his ass connected with the bed as well as his back. It felt good but not enough to get him aroused. He forced his arms up to wrap about Aaron's neck as his lover scooped him up. Spencer knew that Aaron would set him down on the toilet before turning on the water to get it to the right temperature. They had done this enough. He loved this part. Where Aaron took care of him. Spencer's part in it was done. He had let Aaron purge what demons he had inside of him at the moment. Aaron had been on edge from the moment that the case had started. 

Spencer figured that Aaron was upset that someone wasn't protecting the men who had been killed. That someone had set out to harm them for no reason other than they were like Spencer. None of them had pain kinks like Spencer, they were very different from the others around them. It was enough to make someone spit nails. So Aaron turned internal. He pushed it down until it was gone, and he focused on the case, then on Spencer, making sure that his person was safe and sound. That Spencer was his and protected. That Aaron was the Alpha, and Spencer gave everything to him. 

Aaron came out of the shower stall with a smile on his face. It was the kind of smile that Aaron only ever gave to Spencer. It was face-changing for Aaron. He lost years to Spencer when he smiled like that. He looked like someone who was carefree and had nothing in the world that he ever had to worry about. That was the solace that Spencer gave him. That was the happiness that Spencer gave to him, it was everything to Spencer and everything to Aaron. The moment like this where they were just them, not artifice, nothing between them but love. 

"I am glad that you were not hurt. I'm also pleased that Anderson found you those boots." 

"They are nice. Too bad they are in evidence because of the blood that got on them from the bat. They would be good for this winter." Spencer turned his head into Aaron's neck when the man moved to help him up to walk into the shower. Spencer found that his legs were pretty steady. He didn't pull away from Aaron, though, knowing that the man needed the time with him. The time being pressed into him. It reminded Aaron that Spencer wanted this, that it didn't turn him away from Aaron. It was perfect and lovely, and just what Spencer wanted. 

Spencer knew that his wants weren't reasonable for most people, it was why Aaron had such a hard time accepting what he was before. There was a peace in their relationship though that Aaron was able to get all that he wanted from one person instead of having to split the wants between two people. That his wants and his love and his lust were all centered on the same person. Spencer buried his face a little deeper into Aaron's neck, making the man laugh. 

"You know that I can't wash us if you are hanging on me like a limpet," Aaron said. His tone was fond, and nothing in it said that he cared. 

"We have enough hot water, I just want to be close."

"Skin hungry?" Aaron asked as he trailed a hand down Spencer's side. The other was holding him up with the palm spread over Spencer's lower back. Aaron would indulge him because it was something that he didn't feel too often anymore. Skin hunger was a thing of the past. Spencer had never felt it too much as, the time that Aaron was coming around to him enough for him to get used to touching, he was around enough to keep Spencer satisfied. 

Now the skin hunger only came around after play. Sometimes the more intense, the more that Spencer wanted to just lay in bed with Aaron wrapped around him. Since they weren't at home though, the mess needed to be contained just a little. Spencer remembered seeing the stack of fresh bedding on the desk in the room, d he was glad of it. He shuddered as Aaron moved him a little, and the water started to fall on his head. A hand moved over, pulling Spencer's head up and cleared the hair from his face with a smile before Aaron was kissing him. 

"You look like you wanna have me just wash you off and put you to bed wet, you can barely keep your eyes open."

"Tired," Spencer said. He forced his legs to stand on their own all the way and let it pull him from Aaron. It wasn't the worst thing in the world; it still made Spencer pout, though. Aaron kissed that pout and started to clean Spencer. Spencer helped where he could, brushing his hair back when Aaron began to tip his head back to get the shampoo out of it. They were old hat at this even if it was something that they rarely did before the relationship had started and words of feelings exchanged. 

It was kind of perfect, and Spencer wanted that for the rest of their lives.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story! 
> 
> I can be found on MeWe [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot. 
> 
> Check out my two Quantum Bang fics that went live this June.  
> Teen Wolf's [Fail. Try Again. Fail Better.](http://quantumbang.org/fail-try-again-fail-better-by-darkjediqueen/)  
> Criminal Minds' [The Ache for Something More](http://quantumbang.org/the-ache-for-something-more-by-darkjediqueen/).


End file.
